Soul The Body
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Sebuah berlian yang Akashi dapat dari Sukiotsu ternyata pembawa malapetaka. Disamping itu, seorang murid baru bernama Kuroko Tetsuna adalah seorang hunter. Untuk mengujinya, Kuroko memilih Kazune untuk duel bersamanya. Pertarungan yang sengit antar hunter dimulai!/ Kuroko vs Kazune!/ Warning inside!/Multi-Chap!/Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

_Sepi, dingin, gelap._

"Kazune!"

_Siapa yang memanggilku?_

"Kazune! Bukalah matamu!"

_Aku sudah berusaha tapi berat sekali untuk membukanya._

"Kazune, kau harus tetap hidup! Ini perintah!"

_Tolong, siapa pun tolong aku takut berada disini._

"KAZUNE!"

_Siapapun tolong aku, disini gelap juga dingin. Tolong aku._

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Soul The Body | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, blood scene, sadist**

**Pairing: Aka x OC x Fem!Kuro**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

"Kazunecchi!" teriak seseorang.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Kazune' itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah melambaikan tangan sembari berlari menghampirinya.

"Ah! Kise-kun!" balas Kazune sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kise' itu.

"Kazunecchi! Tumben tidak bareng dengan Akashicchi ssu."

"A-ah tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm? Sedang berantem ssu?"

"Ti-tidak kok hehehe," ujar Kazune sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mou Kazunecchi kalau ada masalah jangan ditutup-tutupi ssu, bagaimana pun juga aku kan sahabatmu dari kecil ssu."

"Ahehe gomen gomen baiklah kita bicara nanti saat istirahat ya?" tawar Kazune sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Ha'i ssu!"

Kururugi Kazune, seorang gadis dengan surai berambut silver panjang yang menjuntai sampai pinggang rampingnya dan memiliki iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tubuhnya yang ideal juga sifatnya yang periang banyak dikenal di kalangan teman-temannya. Selain itu, ia juga memilik banyak prestasi di sekolahnya.

Kise Ryouta, seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde dan memiliki iris madu yang senada dengan rambutnya. Model ternama yang tengah naik daun. Pemuda ini sangat periang dan jarang sekali menunjukkan kesedihannya di hadapan siapapun.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah berbincang sembari berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Sesekali, terdengar tawaan dari Kazune yang melihat tingkah laku konyol yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu. Kise merasa senang melihat senyum juga tawaan dari Kazune sahabatnya dari kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teikou Chugakkou**

"Ohayou Kazu!"

"Ohayou Kazu-chin~."

"Ohayou Kururugi."

"Ohayou minnasan," balas Kazune dengan riangnya.

Oke, kita perkenalkan dulu satu-persatu.

Yang menyapa pertama bernama Aomine Daiki. Ia memiliki surai dark blue dan juga iris dark blue yang sesuai dengan rambutnya. Ia juga memiliki kulit tan yang berbeda dari orang lain.

Lalu yang ke dua bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia memiliki surai violet dan juga iris violet. Tingginya yang tidak normal dan juga penggila snack.

Ketiga bernama Midorima Shintarou. Ia memiliki surai hijau lumut dan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tsundere tingkat akut juga maniak Oha-Asa. Tak aneh bila Midorima selalu membawa benda-benda aneh karena itu adalah _Lucky Item_ nya.

"Kazu kau tidak bersama Akashi?" tanya Aomine yang heran, karena tidak biasanya pemuda bernama 'Akashi' itu tidak bersama ya bisa dibilang kekasihnya.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kazu-chin ada masalah dengan Aka-chin?"

"A-ah tidak kok Murasakibara-kun hehe," jawab Kazune sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oha-Asa sekarang katanya Leo berada di urutan kedua dari terakhir nodayo," ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mou, minnasan sudahlah aku dan Sei-kun tidak apa-apa kok tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan," ujar Kazune sembari tersenyum riang ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apakah Akashi masih khawatir tentang kejadian tempo hari?"

Kazune diam mematung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Entah kenapa, kini ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ya, Akashi marah karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang intinya hampir merenggut nyawanya.

"Souka ternyata masalah itu ssu."

Lalu, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Midorima bergetar. Segera ia raih ponsel tersebut dari dalam sakunya dan melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut.

_**To: Midorima Shintarou**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Shintarou, saat istirahat berlangsung segera pergi ke ruang OSIS bersama yang lain juga. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan.**_

Midorima menghela napas saat menerima pesan dari Akashi. Lalu, ia membenarkan lagi letak kacamatanya dan mulai menyampaikan informasi tersebut.

"Minna, saat istirahat berlangsung kita diharuskan menuju ruang OSIS nodayo. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo."

"Dasar **TSUN-DE-RE**!" ujar mereka dengan kompak, minus Midorima.

"Aku bukan tsundere nodayo!" ujarnya tidak terima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot seinchi pun.

Melihat tingkah laku Midorima, mereka semua tertawa. Sungguh, temannya ini memang tidak bisa untuk jujur selalu saja menutup-nutupi. Di satu sisi, Kazune merasa bahagia memiliki teman yang mau peduli dengannya.

**~Skip Time~**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Akashi."

"Masuk."

**KRIET!**

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam Ruang OSIS yang megah tersebut. Di sekeliling tembok, terpasang beberapa figura yang menampilkan visi, misi, juga para ketua OSIS. Kini, terlihat Akashi yang tengah duduk di kursi khusus Ketua OSIS dengan angkuhnya sembari memandang mereka tajam.

"Shintarou, Kazune kalian duduk lah ditempat kalian seharusnya berada."

Kazune dan Midorima mengangguk lalu mulai duduk di kursi khusus mereka. Midorima duduk di kursi yang bertuliskan Sekretaris OSIS. Sedangkan Kazune, ia duduk di kursi yang bertuliskan Wakil Ketua OSIS.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami Akashi?" tanya Aomine dengan berhati-hati.

"Kalian bisa duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan."

Tanpa basa-basi, ketiga orang itu pun langsung duduk di sebuah sofa mewah berhadapan dengan meja Ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai pembicaraan kita. Apakah kalian tahu jika akhir-akhir ini banyak youkai yang berkeliaran?" tanya Akashi to the point.

Mereka semua mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

"Sebagai hunter sudah tugas kita untuk menghabisi para youkai yang selalu menganggu umat manusia. Makanya kuberikan kalian misi masing-masing."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Pada saat tengah malam, aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut Sukiotsu. Ia adalah youkai yang selalu berkeliaran tengah malam, juga kudengar ia adalah salah satu youkai kanibal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa dibilang Sukiotsu adalah youkai yang sangat berbahaya dan harus segera dimusnahkan. Jika tidak, ia akan memakan lebih banyak korban jiwa."

"Baiklah kami mengerti," jawab mereka semua.

"Kazune aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti misi ini," ujar Akashi dengan tegas.

Kazune membulatkan iris silvernya dan menatap ke arah kekasihnya. Tapi yang ditatap justru santai-santai saja. Ini lah sifat Akashi yang tidak disukai Kazune.

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau mau youkai tersebut merenggut jiwamu seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Kazune pun diam membisu. Lalu, ia segera menggeleng kepalanya lemah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kini, surai silvernya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apakah informasi yang kuberikan sudah cukup?"

"A-ah Aka-chin."

"Doushita Atsushi?"

"Bagaimana dengan _weapon_ ku? Apakah sudah diperbaiki?"

"Tentu saja sudah Atsushi, kau bisa mengambilnya saat pulang sekolah nanti."

Murasakibara mengangguk mantap. Lalu, semuanya pamit untuk undur diri dan menyisakan kedua orang yang masih berada di ruang OSIS itu. Akashi melirik kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam membisu. Lalu, Akashi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menghampiri kekasihnya.

Akashi berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu milik Kazune. Iris heterokrom dan silver saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kazune."

"Ha-ha'i doushita Sei-kun?"

"Maaf karena tidak memperbolehkan mu untuk mengikuti misi ini."

Kazune tidak menjawab pernyataan Akashi. Melainkan menatap iris heterokrom deep red-golden itu dengan dalam. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian Akashi membungkam bibir kekasihnya. Aroma mint dan strawberry bercampur menjadi satu.

Akahsi menjilat bibir bawah Kazune, meminta izin untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati, Kazune membuka bibirnya lalu sepersekian detik lidah Akashi masuk ke dalam rongga hangat juga basah milik Kazune. Akashi mulai mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik Kazune lalu ia mulai mengajak lidah kekasihnya untuk berdansa.

"Nngghh…Seinnhh…kunnhhh!"

Akashi langsung memutuskan ciumannya, terlihat saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir milik Kazune. Keduanya langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang mereka biasa. Akashi langsung bangkit berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita pulang."

Melihat hal itu, senyuman manis tersungging di wajah manis milik Kazune. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung meraih tangan kekasihnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Un, ayo!"

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya keluar dari ruang OSIS. Kazune pun membalas gandengan Akashi. Lalu, keduanya mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo Tower, Japan pukul 00.00**

Di puncak menara Tokyo, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan iris heterokrom tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada bidangnya. Ya itu adalah Akashi yang sekarang sedang memantau dari atas. Mata 'Emperor Eye' nya tengah mencari-cari musuh yang harus dimusnahkan dengan segera.

'Cih, kemana youkai itu berada,' gerutunya dalam batin.

**DEG! DEG!**

Seketika, seringai mengerikan terpasang di paras tampan milik Akashi. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sukiotsu," ujarnya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya itu.

Terlihat sudah youkai yang bernama Sukiotsu. Sukiotsu memiliki kaki menyerupai fisik ular dan badannya menyerupai fisik wanita dewasa. Ia juga memiliki sepasang sayap seperti _demon _berwarna hijau tua. Lalu, terlihat sepasang tanduk di pelipisnya dan memiliki gigi yang panjang juga mengerikan.

"Hoo~ Apakah kau adalah seorang hunter?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa membunuhku dengan mudah bocah!"

Sukiotsu langsung menyerang Akashi dengan cepat sambil mengacungkan cakarnya tinggi-tinggi. Akashi hanya memejamkan mata sembari menyeringai seram. Lalu…

**TRANG!**

"Eh?"

"Kau youkai yang paling lancang ya," ujar Aomine sembari menahan cakaran Sukiotsu dengan pedang miliknya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Daiki."

"Tidak masalah."

Sukiotsu pun melompat mundur. Lalu, mulai berpijak lagi dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Sungguh, ia kesal dengan kedatangan Aomine yang tiba-tiba itu. Lalu, Sukiotsu mulai menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh

"Kubunuh kau bocah sia—"

"_Midori No Kaze_ (Angin hijau)."

**ZRASH!**

"UUUAAARRGGGHH!"

Aomine melirik ke arah elemen tadi dan mendapati Midorima yang masih dengan posisi kuda-kuda elemennya tersebut. Kini, sayap milik Sukiotsu putus sudah karena _Midori No Kaze_ dari Midorima

"Midorima! Kau mengganggu saja!"

"Urusai nodayo," ujarnya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Terlihat Musakabira dan juga Kise tengah memegang senjata mereka di belakang Midorima. Kise langsung menyerang youkai tersebut dengan _Itsuki No Kujo_ miliknya. Tak kalah juga dengan Aomine yang membantu Kise untuk melawan Sukiotsu menggunakan _Kiotsuki_ nya.

"Mine-chin Kise-chin aku akan menggunakan jurus ku."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, keduanya langsung melompat mundur dan muali berdiri di belakang Akashi yang tengah menikmati pertunjukkan di depannya. Murasakibara mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mensejajarkannya dengan bahu.

"Senbonzakura (seribu sakura)."

**CRING! SYUUNGG!**

Kini, keluarlah beribu sakura dari tangan Murasakibara dan sukses membuat Sukiotsu berada di ilusi milik Murasakibara.

"Aomine Kise sekarang!" teriak Midorima.

Keduanya mengangguk lalu mulai melompat dengan tinggi. Kise mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, begitu juga dengan Aomine.

"Tenggelamlah, _Kiotsuki_!" teriak Aomine yang langsung menebas pedangnya dan keluarlah beribu air racun yang langsung melepuhkan kulit milik Sukiotsu.

"UUAARRGGHH!" kini terlihat sudah kulit Sukiotsu yang melepuh.

"Terangilah, _Itsuki No Kujo_!" teriak Kise yang langsung menebas pedangnya dan keluar cahaya yang begitu terang sekali juga panas menuju Sukiotsu.

"AARRGGHH!" kini tubuhnya sudah meleleh dengan cahaya panas dari Kise.

"Akashi!"

"Heh, aku tahu."

Akashi langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, lalu ia merentangkan tangan kanannya. Dan terlihat dari bayangannya muncullah sebuah pedang yang langsung Akashi genggam. Melihat hal itu, mereka semua minus Akashi langsung melompat mundur dari Sukiotsu.

"Meraunglah, _Reddo Kiba_!"

Dengan cepat, Akashi langsung mencabik-cabik tubuh milik Sukiotsu dengan sadisnya juga gesit. Terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari Sukiotsu. Setelah itu, Akashi langsung membelah dada Sukiotsu dan terlihat organ jantung yang masih berdetak.

"Semuanya selesai."

**ZRASH!**

Akashi langsung menusuk dan menghancurkan jantung milik Sukiotsu. Alhasil, Sukiotsu pun tewas dengan mengenaskan. Setelah itu, potongan-potongan tubuh Sukiotsu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah benda kecil. Akashi mengembalikkan pedangnya ke wujud bayangannya lagi lalu mulai mendekati benda tersebut dan mulai mengambilnya.

"Benda apa itu nodayo?"

"Entahlah."

"Bentuknya seperti berlian ssu."

"Mungkin dia sempat memakan berlian."

"Mine-chin no baka~."

"A-apa katamu?!"

Akashi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap teman-temannya, lalu menatap mereka semua dengan tajam juga angkuh.

"Kalian semua beristirahatlah, besok pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Ha'i!" ujar mereka semua minus Akashi.

Lalu, mereka pun mulai meninggalkan gedung Tokyo tersebut dan meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri. Akashi masih melihat-lihat benda tersebut.

"Lebih baik ku cari tahu besok."

Akashi memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku celana miliknya lalu ia pun mulai menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung Tokyo berlantai 20 itu. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyeringai tanda kemenangannya hari ini.

"_Kiba Ga Kieta_," bisiknya dan sepersekian detik Akashi mulai menghilang dari tempatnya, lalu dalam waktu sekejap ia sudah sampai di kediamannya ya **Akashi Manor**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok yang tengah menyeringai. Ia melihat semua kejadian tadi. Sosok tersebut menatap angkuh ke arah tempat Akashi menghilang tadi, sungguh ia tengah mengincar pemuda bersurai merah darah tersebut

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai pestanya," ujarnya sembari menyeringai sadis juga tatapan merendahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/Fin?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Banzai! Chapter 1 kelar juga akhirnya! :D**

**Sebenarnya, ini adalah request dari salah satu readers setia author(?) /tabok**

**Oke, author baru pertama kali bikin fic RomanceXFantasy :v**

**Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini :3**

**Eh2! Woi! Jangan pergi dulu! *lempar gergaji mesin***

**Setelah membaca, jangan lupa berikan komentar atau request melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalu via PM^^**

**Biasakan jangan menjadi sider (silent reader) atau pembaca gelap minna XD**

**Author sangat bahagia sekali bisa mendapat reviews dari para readers tercinta :D**

**Ingat 1 reviews sangat berharga bagi author gembel ini(?)**

**Seperti biasa supaya bisa bikin fic ini jadi tambah gereget extra XD**

**Saa~ Reviews Please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi Manor, Kyoto**

Pagi-pagi buta, para Kisedai plus Kazune telah berkumpul di ruang tengah Akashi Manor. Sesuai dengan perintah ketua mereka Akashi Seijuurou agar mereka sudah berkumpul di pagi-pagi buta ini. Sesudah berkumpul, Akashi langsung duduk di sofa single yang tidak jauh dari sofa yang mereka tempati.

"Jadi, kau ingin kami melakukan apa Akashi?" tanya Midorima sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Shintarou kau ingat bukan soal benda yang kemarin aku dapat dari Sukiotsu?"

Midorima mengangguk, lalu Akashi mengeluarkan benda tersebut di balik saku kemejanya. Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut, langsung terpaku kepada benda yang sekarang berada di tangan Akashi.

"Benda apa itu Sei-kun?" tanya Kazune sembari menunjuk benda tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas ini ada di salah satu tubuh milik Sukiotsu."

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan para youkai seperti Sukiotsu ssu."

Akashi menatap Kise dalam, yang ditatap malah bergidik ngeri. Lalu, Akashi pun mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Kise.

"Kau benar Ryouta, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan para youkai."

"Bukankah kau memilik perpustakaan pribadi Akashi? Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahunya saja?" Tanya Aomine sembari membersihkan telinga menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

"Justru karena itu Daiki, aku sudah membaca dan mencari informasi tentang benda ini. Tapi tak kunjung ada informasi yang mengaitkan benda ini."

"Aka-chin sudah bertanya dengan Seikirou-sama?"

"Aku sudah menanyakan, tetapi otou-sama tak kunjung tahu tentang benda ini."

Semua mulai berpikir keras, lalu satu ide terlintas di benak Kazune. Ia pun berdiri dan semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut melirik ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Satsuki-chan?"

"Satsuki? Memangnya kenapa kita harus mengunjunginya?" Tanya Aomine keheranan.

"Satsuki-chan bukannya ilmuwan yang lebih tahu soal youkai? Tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau kita pergi mengunjunginya?"

"Benar juga sih ssu."

"Jadi bagaimana nodayo?"

Akashi terlihat tengah berpikir, lalu dengan sekejap ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi langsung bangkit dari duduknya, semua yang melihat Akashi langsung bangkit dari duduk. Mengerti bahwa sang ketua akan beranjak menuju kediaman Momoi Satsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Soul The Body | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, blood scene, sadist**

**Pairing: AkaxOCxFem!Kuro**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Momoi House, Tokyo**

"Ara? Tumben sekali kalian berkunjung kemari," ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sembari meletakkan beberapa gelas minuman di meja kecil yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Gomen jika kami datang tiba-tiba Satsuki-chan."

"Aaa~ Iiee daijoubu nee," ujar Momoi dengan riang.

Momoi pun duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih ada. Suasana menjadi hening juga canggung. Menyadari hal itu, Akashi mulai berdehem dan semua yang berada di ruang tamu langsung terfokus ke arah Akashi.

"Satsuki, kuharap kau mau membantu kami dalam memecahkan permasalahan ini," ujar Akashi dengan dingin.

"Jika bisa, aku akan membantu semaksimal mungkin."

Akashi menyerangai mendengar perkataan dari Momoi, lalu ia pun mulai merogoh ke dalam saku kemejanya dan memperlihatkan kepada Momoi suatu benda berwarna biru cerah seperti berlian itu. Momoi pun langsung meneliti benda yang berada di tangan Akashi.

"Lebih baik kau memegangnya," ujar Akashi seraya menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Momoi.

Momoi menerima benda itu, lalu dengan gesit ia mulai meneliti setiap detail benda tersebut. Ia pun langsung mengelus-elus dagunya, sekejap ia langsung membulatkan iris magentanya lalu menatap ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun dapat benda ini darimana?"

"Aku mendapatkan itu dari salah satu tubuh Sukiotsu."

"Ti-tidak mungkin….Ke-kenapa benda ini masih ada?" gumamnya dengan terbata-bata.

Kise langsung menatap Momoi yang tengah dilanda ketakutan. Ia pun mengernyitakn keningnya, tidak mengerti mengapa Momoi bersikap seperti itu.

"Momoicchi doushita? Kenapa kau seperti orang yang ketakutan ssu?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Kise-kun tidak tahu?"

Kise hanya menggeleng. Momoi menghela napas, lalu dengan penuh keberanian ia mulai menjelaskan kepada para Kisedai juga Kazune.

"Berlian ini disebut _**Hasshinsha No Shi**_ (Pemanggil Kematian), berlian ini hanya ada di beberapa youkai yang sudah ditunjuk oleh _**Hadesu-sama**_ (Dewa Neraka). Jika ada seseorang yang menemukan benda ini maka—"

"Maka?" tanya Midorima.

"Maka, orang tersebut bisa saja dikutuk ke neraka dan berubah menjadi salah satu youkai," ujar Momoi dengan lirih.

Semua yang berada disitu minus Akashi menatap Momoi tidak percaya. Maksudnya sampai segitukah orang yang menemukan _**Hasshinsha No Shi**_? Memangnya seberapa bahayanya berlian tersebut?

Momoi langsung menyerahkan berlian tersebut kepada Akashi. Lalu, para Kisedai juga Kazune pamit untuk pulang. Setelah itu, para Kisedai minus Akashi dan Kazune meminta izin untuk pulang duluan dan disetujui oleh Akashi. Kini, hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kazune. Kazune menatap Akashi yang tengah memperhatikan berlian tersebut.

"Sei-kun."

Akashi menoleh ke arah Kazune yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu bohong kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Akashi memasukkan berlian tersebut ke dalam saki kemejanya lalu mulai mendekati Kazune. Setelah itu, ia membelai surai silver itu dengan lembut. Kazune pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Akashi yang sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang youkai? Aku ini kan hunter kelas atas yang sangat ditakuti oleh para youkai juga para hunter sekalipun."

Mendengar hal itu, Kazune merasa hatinya lega kembali. Lalu, ia mulai memeluk leher Akashi dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kiri Akashi.

"Sei, berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya," ujarnya sembari mencengkram erat kemeja merah maroon milik Akashi.

Mendengar hal itu, Akashi hanya bisa mendekap kekasihnya erat. Seolah-olah ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya tercinta, yang sudah rela mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa memegang janjiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teikou Chugakkou, Tokyo**

"Perhatian seluruhnya!" ujar salah satu guru dengan lantang.

Para murid yang mendengar itu, langsung membungkam mulutnya dan mulai memperhatikan guru atau yang lebih tepat adalah wali kelas mereka –Sanada Akihiko-.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru disini."

Raut wajah para murid langsung berubah menjadi serius, penasaran akan kedatangan murid baru. Apakah murid tersebut cowo? Atau cewe?

"Dia pindah ke kota ini karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, nah silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," titah Akhiko-sensei.

Lalu, sosok tersebut mulai membuka pintu kelas dan mulai berjalan. Surai biru langit yang tergerai bebas sampai pinggulnya yang ramping, iris baby blue yang senada dengan surainya, ekspresi yang datar dan terkesan tidak beremosional. Sosok tersebut lalu berhenti di samping Akihiko-senpai.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah murid baru disini. Nama saya adalah Kuroko Tetsuna."

Para siswa langsung berbondong-bondong meminta alamat email milik Kuroko, dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan lalu dengan santainya Kuroko memberikan alamat emailnya.

"Gadis itu cukup popular nanodayo," ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Benar juga ssu. Bagaimana menurutmu Kazunecchi?"

Tapi si empu masih menatap Kuroko. Entah kenapa, tetapi Kazune memiliki firasat aneh tentang Kuroko Tetsuna yang tidak lain adalah si murid pindahan. Kise pun mulai mengguncang pelan tubuh Kazune, sontak ia pun langsung melirik ke arah Kise.

"Kazunecchi doushita?"

"A-ah iiee daijoubu nee Kise-kun."

"Sepertinya kau terlihats ednag memikirkan sesuatu nodayo, eh te-tetapi bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo!"

"Kuroko-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kururugi-san," ujar Akihiko-senpai sembari menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk kosong di samping Kazune.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, lalu ia mulai berjalan menghampiri bangku tersebut. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk dengan tenangnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Kazune langsung mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Watashi wa Kururugi Kazune desu, yoroshiku ne."

Kuroko yang melihat hal tersebut langsung membalas uluran tangan Kazune.

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu, yoroshiku ne Kururugi-san," ujarnya sembari tersenyum hangat ke arah Kazune.

"A-ah panggil saja Kazune tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau begitu panggil namaku dengan Tetsuna juga ya."

Mendengar hal itu, Kazune hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Drrtt…Drrtt…_

Ponsel milik Midorima bergetar, ia pun dengan sigap langsung mengambilnya dari saku celana. Tanpa melihat nama si pengirim, ia pun langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

_**To: Midorima Shintarou**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Shintarou, saat istirahat berlangsung segera panggil semuanya untuk segera ke ruang OSIS juga bawa lah murid baru itu kesini. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan juga tunjukkan kepada kalian.**_

Midorima menghela napas begitu mendapat pesan tersebut dari Akashi. Ia pun langsung memberi tahukan informasi ini kepada Kise juga Kazune. Lalu, ia menatap Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kuroko-san kau juga dipanggil oleh Ketua OSIS untuk ikut bersama kami nodayo."

"E-eh?! Kurokocchi diundang juga ssu?!"

"Kurokocchi?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"A-ah Kise-kun selalu menambahkan kata _–cchi _untuk orang-orang yang dihormatinya," jelas Kazune.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Midorima juga. Lalu, mereka pun mulai fokus ke palajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Entah kenapa, Kazune merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal berada di sebelah Kuroko. Tapi, ia mulai menepis hal-hal negative tersebut jauh-jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang OSIS**

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Ia menatap bagian dari gadis itu dengan detail menggunakan Emperor Eye miliknya, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa diam membisu tidak mau mengganggu penelitian Akashi. Setelah meneliti, Akashi pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, kau adalah seorang hunter bukan?"

**DEG!**

Yang lain menatap Akashi dengan tidak percaya, ekspresi di wajah Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa tapi sorot matanya menandakan ketegangan.

"A-apa maksudmu Aka-chin?"

Akashi tidak menggubris pertanyaaan dari Murasakibara, melainkan ia makin memfokuskan pandangannya kepada gadis yang tengah berada di depannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," titah Akashi dengan nada tegas juga dingin.

"Ya, kau benar Akashi-san."

Seringai kemanangan muncul di paras tampan milik Akashi, dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya Akashi?" tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

"Kalian ingin membuktikannya?" tanya Akashi dan semuanya pun ikut mengangguk. Akashi menghela napas lalu mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, aku memintamu untuk duel _one-on-one_ kau bebas memilih salah satu dari kami," titah Akashi dengan tegas juga dingin dan diikuti oleh pandangan tajamnya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Akashi, lalu ia pun mulai menatap mereka satu persatu dan berhenti menatap di salahs atu orang. Ia pun menunjuk orang tersebut.

"Aku ingin berduel dengan Kazune-chan."

**DEG!**

Iris silvernya membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan keputusan Kuroko. Kenapa Kuroko ingin berduel dengan Kazune? Kenapa tidak tunjuk yang lain saja? Melihat hal itu, Akashi makin menyeringai lalu melirik ke arah Midorima.

"Shintarou."

"Wakatta, _Basho No Henko _(Perpindahan Tempat)," gumamnya lalu dalam sekejap mereka pun berpindah tempat dan berada di sebuh pekarangan yang penuh dengan bunga.

Kazune dan Kuroko pun langsung berhadapan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Aomine, menjadi wasit mereka. Ia pun mulai membacakan peraturannya dan disetujui oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, mulai!" teriak Aomine yang langsung melompat mundur meninggalkan area pertandingan, diikuti oleh para Kisedai yang lain.

"Kazune-chan kau bisa menyerang lebih dulu," ujar Kuroko sembari melepas jas seragam Teikou miliknya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, lalu ia mulai mengambil kuda-kuda bertempurnya. Kuroko merentangkan tangan kanannya.

Terlihat kini, dari bawah keluarlah sebuah air dari bunga-bunga yang langsung layu karena air yang diambil oleh Kurokod ari dalam tanaman tersebut. Air tersebut mulai membentuk sebuah pedang. Kuroko pun langsung menggenggamnya dan menaruhnya di belakang punggungnya

Kazune pun mulai melepaskan jas seragam juga dasi Teikou miliknya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mulai memasang tampang bertempurnya. Yang awalnya menjadi ceria juga periang kini berubah menjadi sadis juga sinis.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memulainya duluan."

**PATS!**

"Aku akan memulai menyerangnya duluan," ujar Kuroko yang sudah berada di belakang Kazune.

**TRANG!**

"Eh?"

Ternyata serangan Kuroko tidak mengenai Kazune, melainkan kini mengenai perisai es milik Kazune. Kuroko pun langsung melompat ke belakang dan memasang kuda-kudanya lagi.

Kazune pun mulai merentangkan tangan kanannya, kini terlihat bulatan cahaya putih dari bawah. Lalu muncullah sebuah kristal-kristal es dari bulatan cahaya tersebut dan merambat sampai tangan Kazune. Setelah itu, Kazune pun mengayunkan es tersebut lalu pecahlah dan keluar sebuah pedang.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah menyerang duluan maka—"

**TRANG!**

"—aku akan menyerangmu balik," ujar Kazune yang langsung menyerang Kuroko dengan gesit, tetapi untung saja karena respon yang cepat Kuroko berhasil menangkis serangan Kazune.

Setelah itu, Kuroko langsung melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Musnahkanlah, _Suiro_!" teriak Kuroko dan dalam sekejap ia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Kazune. Dan terlihat, seekor naga air keluar dari dalam pedang milik Kuroko.

"SSHHAA!" naga tersebut dengan gesit langsung menuju ke arah Kazune.

**CRING! CRING!**

Terlihat Kazune mulai memposisikan pedangnya ke arah naga tersebut.

"Tarian pertama, lotus putih," gumamnya.

Seketika, keluarlah kristal es dari pedang tersebut menuju ke arah naga tersebut. Dan dalam sekejap, naga tersebut sudah beku oleh kristal es milik Kazune. Iris baby blue milik Kuroko membulat sempurna, sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menghindari santapan maut dari _Suiro_.

Kuroko menggertakan giginya, lalu ia mulai menyerang Kazune dengan gesit tetapi Kazune berhasil menghindari serangan Kuroko. Kuroko pun mulai mengeluarkan jurus selanjutnya.

"_Hachisunohana no mizu! _(Bunga lotus air)"

Dalam sekejap, keluarlah beberapa bunga lotus air dari pedang milik Kuroko. Bunga tersebut mengarah kepada Kazune, dan keluarlah beribu-ribu jarum air yang akan menyerang Kazune.

"Membekulah, _Yukki Shiro_!"

Sekejap, jarum-jarum tersebut berubah jadi kristal es lalu pecah berkeping-keping. Kuroko menatap kaget dengan serangan yang diberikan oleh Kazune kepadanya. Dengan cepat, Kuroko langsung menebas pedang Kazune dan terlihat Kazune pun kaget ketika Kuroko memberikan serangan kejutan kepadanya.

"Semuanya telah berakhir," ujar Kuroko, lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kazune.

"Tidak semudah itu Tetsuna-chan."

"Eh?"

**PATS! BRUK!**

Kini, terlihat Kazune yang tengah melintirkan tangan kanan Kuroko yang tengah memegang pedang lalu tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menjatuhkan kepala Kuroko ke tanah. Melihat hal itu, iris baby blue nya pun membulat sempurna ke arah Kazune.

'Tidak kusangka ternyata ia hunter yang kuat juga,' batinnya.

Kazune pun langsung bangkit berdiri, lalu mengambil pedangnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Kuroko dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kerja bagus Tetsuna-chan," ujar Kazune sembari tersenyum riang ke arah Kuroko.

Melihat hal itu, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membalas uluran temannya tersebut. Kazune membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri dan di balas oleh ucapan terima kaishd ari Kuroko. Kuroko mulai mengembalikkan pedangnya ke tempat semula.

"Kazunecchi! Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise sembari melompat menghampiri mereka, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ara Kise-kun."

"Uuaa ternyata kalian berdua hebat ssu," ujar Kise sembari memberikan acungan jempol ke arah kedua gadis tersebut.

Kazune dan Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kise. Terlihat dibelakang Kise, para Kisedai sudah berkumpul. Lalu, Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, aku memerintahkan kepadamu untuk bergabung bersama kami," titah Akashi.

Kuroko menatap ke arah Kazune, dan dibalas oleh anggukan serta senyuman. Ia melirik ke arah Kisedai dan mendapat perlakuan sama seperti Kazune. Akhirnya, Kuroko pun membalas uluran tangan Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

"Selamat datang di kelompok kami," ujar Akashi yang langsung menjabat tangan Kuroko.

Melihat hal itu, Kuroko hanya bsia tersenyum. Akhirnya, ada juga orang sesame hunter seperti dirinya. Ya dikarenakan para hunter zaman sekarang sudah semakin sedikit, karena kebanyakan dari mereka sudah dilahap oleh para youkai.

Kazune hanya bisa tersneyum melihat kedatangan baru Kuroko. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menjadi partner dalam melawan youkai bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/Fin?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oke author akan memberi tahu sedikit informasi mengenai kemampuan para Kiseki No Sedai serta Kazune, berikut informasinya:**

**Akashi Seijuurou**: seorang hunter kelas atas, ia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat special dibanding para hunter yang lain. Ia bisa mengendalikan berbagai macam elemen yang ada di muka bumi. Lalu, kemampuannya yang menganalisis juga membaca pergerakan lawan dengan Emperor Eye nya. Disamping itu, Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Ia juga memiliki pedang yang bernama _Reddo Kiba_.

**Aomine Daiki**: seorang hunter yang sangat pemalas. Memiliki kulit yang berbeda dari kalangan hunter lainnya. Ia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan elemen air, udara, dan es. Disamping itu, ia juga hunter yang paling mesum dikarenakan selalu membaca majalah yang berjudul _'Mai-Chan'_. Ia memiliki pedang yang bernama _Kiotsuki_.

**Kururugi Kazune**: seorang hunter yang sangat berbakat, kepribadiannya yang ceria juga _friendly _inilah yang membuatnya gampang mencari informasi seputar youkai. Ia juga bisa mengendalikan berbagai macam elemen yang sama seperti Akashi, khususnya dibidang es. Kecepatan juga kegesitannya lah yang sangat ditakuti oleh para hunter lain. Ia memiliki pedang yang bernama _Yukki Shiro_.

**Kuroko Tetsuna**: seorang hunter yang paling pendiam, tetapi saat bertarung ia akan langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi yandere mode on. Ia hanya bisa mengendalikan elemen air juga udara. Ia juga selalu membaca buku tentang youkai atau hal-hal lain berbau supernatural. Karena itulah, pengetahuannya pun luas. Ia memiliki pedang yang bernama _Suiro_.

**Kise Ryouta**:seorang hunter sekaligus model ternama yang tengah naik daun. Ia bisa mengendalikan elemen cahaya juga tanaman. Merupakan hunter yang sangat cerewet, tetapi jika tengah bertarung ia selalu mengcopy jurus lawannya. Ia memiliki pedang yang bernama _Itsuki No Kujo_.

**Midorima Shintarou**: seorang hunter yang berpengatahuan paling luas. Ia bisa mengendalikan elemen udara, api, juga tanaman. Merupakan hunter yang paling tsundere, tetapi merupakan hunter yang paling serius juga jika menghadapi suatu masalah. Ia memiliki pedang yang bernama _Hyourinmaru_.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: seorang hunter yang hobby nya makan. Ia bisa mengendalikan elemen tanah, air, juga bunga. Merupakan hunter yang selalu membawa snack kemana pun. Tetapi, jika ia bertarung keseriusannya berubah 180 derajat. Ia memiliki pedang bernama _Senbonzakura_.

**Momoi Satsuki**: seorang ilmuwan ternama yang cerewet juga lincah. Kegilaannya akan mencari tahu informasi tentang youkai lah yang sangat berguna bagi para hunter, ia juga pengumpul informasi yang handal. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki kemampuan khusus di bidang medis. Ia juga memiliki pedang seperti hunter. Nama pedangnya adalah _Pinkuhato._

* * *

**Oke seperti informasinya sudah cukup XD**

**Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terjadi kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini :v**

**Oh iya terima kasih juga atas reviews, fav, follow chapter sebelumnya para readers tercinta :D**

**Jujur author seneng loh dapet balesan reviews dari para readers tercinta :3**

**Eits2 jangan pergi dulu! *bawa gergaji mesih***

**Selesai membaca, silahkan berikan komentar atau request melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM^^**

**Ingat 1 reviews sangat berharga bagi author sableng bin gembel ini :'D**

**Seperti biasa, supaya bsia bikin para readers tercinta makin gereget extra bacanya XD**

**Saa~ Reviews please?^^**


End file.
